robocopfandomcom-20200214-history
The Scrambler
"The Scrambler" is an episode of RoboCop: The Animated Series. Plot RoboCop and Anne Lewis are going on a date, when a man suddenly rushes in and informing his car being stolen. RoboCop chases the car thieves and arrests them. At the precint Anne Lewis argues with Sgt. Reed that RoboCop is only doing his job, as he enters with the car thieves and hands them to Reed. She then argues for ruining their date and he informs her that there's no time to waste and need to recharge his battery, much to her anger. In the Metro South Prison, a disgruntled prisoner The Scrambler was in the cafeteria watching the interview of the Old Man about OCP is number one, which caused him to throw his meal at the television, saying The Old Man is a liar and The OCP is a lousy scam and he is the biggest crook of all and he leaves the cafeteria vowing to find something to get rid of OCP and The Old Man. In the precint, Roosevelt informs Dr. Tyler that RoboCop is dreaming and she informs that his condition are working smoothly. Meanwhile The Scrambler was in the computer finding a way to break into OCP's main computer and he finds it and chose the RoboCop Project and finds the password how to get into the file. RoboCop was still recharging, when something went into him and walks off, making Roosevelt to realizes that RoboCop is walking in his sleep. He then arrives at the Metro South Prison and goes into the main power to destroy it, causing panic throught out the prison. The Scrambler was in his cell with another cell mate who then asks if the warden forgot the pay the bill and he corrects him that it's his part of the plan. The wall in their cell suddenly collapses and it was RoboCop. The Scrambler then thanks him for following his orders and the other cellmate tries to join him, but he pushes him away and he and RoboCop fled the scene. The next day, RoboCop wakes up back in the precint and Dr. Tyler asks him where's he been all night and he replies that he is only in the precint and Roosevelt informs that he took off in his sleep and is been wandering in the city, much to his confusion. Reed then informs him that there was a jailbreak in the Metro South Prison and something big and strong was able to break through the prison wall and demands an answer of that event. RoboCop and Anne Lewis then check where the jailbreak had happened. Before RoboCop could say something to her, something is controlling his mind. The Scrambler was behind of the jailbreak and contacts The Old Man in the OCP's monitor that it's time for him and he vows to find him and bring him back to jail and he controls RoboCop who then leaves the prison leaving Lewis behind. RoboCop proceeds to rob a bank, shocking the people there and two bank robbers believing that he become a super crook. Sgt. Reed then informs this to Dr. Tyler and Roosevelt to their shock and hand them a report of the incident. Dr. Tyler was confused that RoboCop is robbing a bank that would violate his prime directives. At The Scrambler's hideout, The Scrambler was pleased at RoboCop for bringing the money and commands him to destroy OCP facilities. RoboCop goes to the OCP Reseach Park and destroys it, then another OCP facility which is been under contruction. Back at the Precint, Dr. Tyler wonders why RoboCop is not answering her commands and argues with Anne Lewis over his commands, but Lt. hedgecock breaks them up and he will find him and stop his rampage. RoboCop arrives at the OCP Auto Assembly and prepares to destroy it, but is stopped by Lt. Hedgecock and his team and RoboCop is forced to escape the facility leaving the frustrated Hedgecock that he will get RoboCop. Meanwhile at the OCP building, The Scrambler contacts The Old Man on the monitor, informing that RoboCop is under his control and he is on his way to him. The Old Man contacts Dr. Tyler to pull the plug on RoboCop and she reluctantly did despite Lewis' protest, but The Scrambler overiddens her commands and RoboCop is on his way to the OCP building. At the OCP building, RoboCop arrives with Lt. Hedgecock and his team trying to prevent him from getting through, but RoboCop was able to get through by climbing into the building with some helicopters unable to prevent him and he gets through the window, where The Old Man is. The Old Man's guards are quickly gunned down and he informs him that it's time for his death. But Anne Lewis who responded Lt. Hedgecock's distress call arrives and begs him to follow his prime directives and The Scrambler commands him not to listen to his partner and follow his prime directives and ordering to kill her too. But RoboCop could'nt kill her and an electrical surges erupted from him and affecting The Scrambler. and he collapses into the floor. Anne Lewis checks him if he's all right and he replies that he's okay, before he sets off to find who's behind of the event. At The Scrambler's hideout, The Scrambler recovers, realizing the RoboCop is now freed from his control and needs to leave, but he's too late and is arrested by him. Later at the precint, Dr. Tyler contacts The Old Man that The Scrambler is now behind bars and she changes RoboCop's password so it could not happened again, while The OCP building is been repaired. RoboCop then realizes that he's only a machine and Dr. Tyler then realizes about it. Anne Lewis then asks for another date, but he refuses and wants a take out. Category:RoboCop: The Animated Series episodes Category:Television episodes